


Where do we go

by DrOmega101



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: Where does one go when faced with their death.





	Where do we go

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: I DON'T own song or TV show this story is based on.*
> 
> Set during season 2 finally
> 
> This is a very old story I found in a random folder on my laptop. I don't know why Id didn't publish sooner. Anyways, enjoy!

“I’m cold”

“I know”

Mr. Robot holds onto Elliott tighter. He can feel the cold radiate off of Elliott’s body onto his own, warm one.

For the first time, Mr. Robot is truly scared.

Where do we go from here?  
Where do we go?

“Where do you think we go...when we die?”

Mr. Robot Shakes his head. He doesn’t know how to answer. 

Are we all blinded by fear?

“Are you scared Elliott?”

Elliott doesn’t have to say it out loud. Mr. Robot already knows the answer.

How do we know?

“How do we know though?”

“Know what Elliott?”

Where do we go?

“Elliott?”

Where are we going from here? How do we know? Where do we go?

“How do we know. How do we know. Where do we go.” 

Mr. Robot feels tears form in the corners of his eyes.

Elliott’s grip begins to loosen.

Do we let go of all we know?

“Why do I have to let go? I don’t want to let go. Don’t want to. don’t….”

A question Mr. Robot doesn’t understand. But then again, he doesn't think it was directed at him. 

Where do we go when we let go?

Elliott’s thoughts are fading. Mr. Robot tightens his hold.

I feel i’m falling from here.  
Don’t let me go

“Please, daddy, don’t let me go. Daddy...daddy, please don’t….don’t” Elliott’s words fades, becoming nothing more than quiet sobs.

“I won’t let you go Elliott, I promise.”

He’s expecting an answer, or a sob. It’s only then he realizes how quiet it’s become.

Is it the calling we hear?

“Elliott?”

There is no reply.

The grip on his arm is gone.

Tears fall down Mr. Robot’s cheeks.

“Elliott?!” 

He shakes the still body in his arms.

A beeping sound feels the space around him. A slow, rhythmic beeping, almost like a heartbeat. 

How do?

“Elliott?! Elliott please!” 

Someone is calling his name. No, not his name. Elliot’s name. 

How do?

“Elliot? Elliot, someone is calling your name. Elliot, please!”

It’s only then that Mr. Robot realises that the cold body in his arms is no longer there.

He’s alone.

“I am so sorry kiddo”

We know?


End file.
